


A Guide to SOUL magic

by Fluffy_McNugget



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_McNugget/pseuds/Fluffy_McNugget
Summary: Just a small guide.





	1. SOUL magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small guide.

Every human has at least one type of soul and their adjacent soul power. Some humans are able to cast a little magic, but only if the humans come into contact with monsters then their true potential will be unlocked.

Integrity  
The most trustworthy of the seven types. They are extremely fast and nimble, they able to dodge everything you throw at them. 

Abilities:  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of integrity at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of integrity. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of integrity will last.  
Magical rapier: the wizard will summon a magical whip thin blade to fight with.  
Teleportation: to put it simply, the wizard can teleport. The stronger the wizard, the further he can teleport.

Perseverance   
Perseverance wizards can withstand great pain, both mental and physical. Perseverance wizard are loyal to death. They will take a killing blow for their cause.  
Abilities:  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of perseverance at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of perseverance. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of perseverance will last.  
Shield: the primary power of a Perseverance wizard, the ability to make a nearly breakable shield around allies. The stronger the wizard is; the more hits his/her shield can take. The one of the strongest perseverance wizards of all time was able to sustain his shield through a nuclear blast.  
Self-Perseverance: in a situation where the wizard is in a life threatening situation, a bubble of unbreakable purple crystal will surround the wizard and the wizard itself will enter into a trance where time will stop. The only way the bubble will release the occupant when a fellow wizard will touch his/her mind and convince that he it’s safe to come out.

Patience  
Patience are the best at meditated or doing anything that needs them to wait a long time. Some Patience Wizards have succeeded in being immortal and waiting a couple of centuries to deliver a message. During the 10th century, a scientist that goes by the name Dr Alden kidnapped and experimented on Patience wizards to see how he can extract the power of immortality.   
Abilities:  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of patience at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of patience. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of patience will last.  
Ghost form: the wizard will turn invisible and intangible, but must remain still. It is mostly used to throw pursuers off.  
Time bubble: the wizard will create an area where they can either slow down or speed up time. The stronger the wizard, the more area they can affect.

Bravery  
The best fighter of the seven souls. Most of the wizards are born with crazy talent in hand in hand combat. True masters of Bravery can even use fire magic to some extent.

Abilities:  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of bravery at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of bravery. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of bravery will last. 

Drainer: the wizard will pulse a signal that will temporality cancel any powers and electrical devices in an area. The more powerful the wizard, the more area it covers and the longer the powers and electrical will be canceled.  
Missiles: the wizard will fire a concentrated orange beam that will do devastating damage. However, it is so hard to aim so hitting a moving target is virtually impossible.

DBZ (for the lols) the wizard will grow long golden hair and will shoot a great golden beam, the loud he yells, the more powerful he/she will become more powerful.

 

Kindness  
The healer of the seven soul types, kindness wizards can heal almost every kind of injury, while they are good at being supportive in a fight, they cannot do anything violent as it is in their nature to be a pacifist, making them easily killable.  
Abilities:  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of Kindness at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of kindness. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of kindness will last. 

Heal: The primary power for kindness wizard, weaker wizards might only be able to heal cuts and bruises, but most wizards can heal broken bones and sliced muscles. One of the strongest Wizard was rumored to heal organs and torn limbs. 

Shield: The wizard will cast a magical barrier, but unlike perseverance barriers, the barrier is self-sustaining and will give the Kindness wizard time to heal his/her allies. Sadly, the barrier isn’t indestructible and a few good hits with something heavy will shatter it.

Justice

The most honest of all the traits, Justice wizards are equal and valued judges, as they can easily tell if someone is lying. They themselves can betray their allies if they believe their cause is immoral.

Abilities  
Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of Justice at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of Justice. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of Justice will last.

CHECK: The wizard will use his magic to Check a human or monster, when CHECKED, a small black textbox will show the human or monster’s stats and info, although most wizards can do this, Justice Wizard’s CHECK will show the most data.

Vengeance: when attacking immoral enemies, Justice Wizard’s attacks with have a kind of poison effect, the higher the enemy’s LV, the more potent the poison is.

 

Determination   
The rarest of the 7 traits, Determination wizards are born leaders and usually the leaders of a squad of wizards. Though most wizards have some determination at an extent, Determination wizards are made purely of Determination. The most powerful Determination Wizards will learn the powers of time manipulation, able to “Save” and “Load”.  
Abilities 

Soul fire: The human will fire a glowing orb of Determination at the target, for a while, the target will be able to have massive feelings of Determination. The stronger the wizard, the longer the feelings of Determination will last.

Willpower: The wizard will summon a ruby red sword and shield. The more willpower the wizard has, the sharper the blade will be and the stronger the shield will be. One of the strongest wizard’s sword can cut through Steel like it is melted butter.

Mimic: The wizard will temporarily copy other Wizard’s powers, sadly, the temporarily powers will be weaker than the original. 

Remarks:  
Sometimes Wizards will also be paired with elemental powers.  
Integrity: Water  
Perseverance: Gravity  
Bravery: Fire  
Patience: Snow and ice  
Determination: Metal  
Kindness: Nature  
Justice: Weathe


	2. Monster types

Types of Monsters  
The varieties of monsters or endless, but most of them are able to be sorted into 5 main categories  
Anthros:  
These monsters are the most common variety of monsters. They are monsters who resembles animals. This is the type of monster humans became if they spend too much time in close proximity with monsters.

Elementals:   
These monsters are made or connected to the 5 main elements, fire, water, air, earth and wood. For example, golems are earth elementals and dragons (now extinct) and fire spirits are fire elementals.

Undeads:  
These monsters are in ways resemble dead human beings, such as skeletons, zombies and ghosts.

BOSS monsters: These monsters are the strongest monsters in the whole monster species. No only they have the highest ATK and DEF and almost equal to a human SOUL. Furthermore, BOSS monsters’ SOULs are able to stay outside of a host up to 5 minutes, a feat unachievable by other monsters. Currently there is only one BOSS monster family in the whole world, the Dreemurrs.  
Demons: Humanoids with black wings, It’s basically every girl teenager’s dream boyfriend, tall, dark, handsome and extremely powerful. These Monsters are unique among the monsters. Instead of an upside down heart white heart like most monsters, the have an upright dark red SOUL. Most of their powers are focused in the wings, so if you tear the wings off, they will become a normal human with a normal SOUL, it is very rare that once a demon becomes a human they can revert back into a demon. Most of them wear a mask as they are inexplicably able to attract humans. Unlike other monsters, demons were not trapped underground after the great war and instead disappeared from reality.


End file.
